1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest assembly for a chair, and more particularly to an armrest assembly having a height adjustable function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair includes two armrests mounted on a seat. However, the height of the two armrests is fixed and cannot be adjusted so as to fit statures of different users, thereby limiting the versatility of the chair, and thereby causing inconvenience to the users having different statures.